conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Future World Events 2010
Just wonderin why you advised your citizens to shelter in the ASA embassy, Warmonkey. I haven't invaded the UK yet. Woogers 14:28, February 1, 2010 (UTC) :Sorry it took so long to respond. I advised them to wait in the Falklands embassy. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 12:06, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Wait, who is controlling Yarphei? Woogers? United Planets 02:09, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Question Is this real: "A previously light weather system intensifies unexpectedly, causing Great Britain's largest amount of rainfall to date this century?" —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:37, February 2, 2010 (UTC) No. If it were real, I'd be sure to put it in red. Woogers 00:38, February 2, 2010 (UTC) OK. I'm not sure if weather is legal though. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:41, February 2, 2010 (UTC) I'm only implementing the pre-designated directives of Detectivekenny. Woogers 00:45, February 2, 2010 (UTC) I don't think weather is legal, because unless Yarphei actually has the technology to do that, that's altering Real World events. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:56, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Yarphei Demographics#Government Technologies Invented/Discovered, #2. I don't color outside of the lines. Woogers 00:59, February 2, 2010 (UTC) LOL. Go, dehumidifiers! —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 01:02, February 2, 2010 (UTC) HEYYYYYYY That's Cheating! You wouldn't have known if I hadn't told you. And besides, it has to take time for you to gather together these so called "dehumidifiers". Woogers 01:11, February 2, 2010 (UTC) You haven't heard of those things that weaken hurricanes?! (And don't tell me about them in the future :P) —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 01:13, February 2, 2010 (UTC) I have no complaints against the technology that backs the action, but the action itself. You should be busy focusing on the Falklands, and ignoring the storm as a freak chance of bad luck against the British. And even if you were suspicious enough to run dehumidifiers through the storm, it would take time to prepare and get to Britain first. Woogers 01:15, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Ok, I'll take time to prepare and get to Britain first. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 01:19, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Within a day means tomorrow, Tuesday, right? Woogers 01:25, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Correcto, probably about 12 or so hours from now. Planes are fast nowadays. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 01:26, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Well, I guess I'll have to move plans up a day. I was trying to stretch it out cause I have to make this war last until at least next Monday, but you forced my hand. Woogers 01:27, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Nah, please don't move them up a day. I was extremely bored for 8 months, and finally here is a great time to do something. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 01:38, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Keep weather control to a miminum. I dont wanna see F5 tornados touching down in London.United Planets 02:09, February 2, 2010 (UTC) No worries, London isn't a part of the plan. At least not under my tenure. Woogers 02:35, February 2, 2010 (UTC) I did it! I started World War III! *checks off his list* Woogers 02:42, February 5, 2010 (UTC) I don't want to set the world on fire I just want you all to get along.... If things keep on going on this way...... We won't have a world at all, on fire or not. But yea, like Rodney King said. Cant we all just get along and stop being so violent? Woogers 22:55, February 9, 2010 (UTC) No one is fighting to my knowledge... but in the tune of South Park's "Blame Canada" song: "BLAME THE GYR, BLAME THE GYR" United Planets 23:02, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, just wanted to have a little fun. It's ironic that the VLA initially conquered xxxx square kilometres of juicy land, and then it decided to take some timy wasteland islands and the whole world reacts. Anyway, this war is technically at a stalemate. Whatever one person does, the other retaliates. Let's just go on with the war, and just before the hurricane strikes, there is a treaty where the Falkland Islands go to Yarphei, all other territory returned. Is that acceptable? Detectivekenny 23:12, February 9, 2010 (UTC) No, we are going to dehumidify the hurricane until it is no more. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 23:14, February 9, 2010 (UTC) You can have the Falklands long after its population has been evacuated completely. Both Everett and the UK refuse to allow free people to fall into the hands of tyranny. United Planets 23:16, February 9, 2010 (UTC) No you can't. We should make our own Weather controlling technology and launch a massive typhoon at Yarphei, how 'bout that!? —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 23:20, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Depends on what direction its from. If its from the Indian Ocean, there's a chance I'll be affected by it too, which isn't good. Woogers 23:22, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Yes it is because Yarphei won't get weapons. Great idea! LOL JK —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 23:25, February 9, 2010 (UTC) ... If Yarphei gets monsooned, then where am I supposed to get food? Woogers 23:27, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Like I had said in the above section regarding weather control.... "I dont want to see F5 tornados touching down in London" and storm systems are bordering tech limits enough but to generate hurricanes especially something in the category 4-5 range is pushing the limit. United Planets 23:28, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Have you kept up with current events, TM? Yarphei has successfully diverted typhoons before. And only Yarphei has that technology. The weather control stations are located on the seafloor. They number in the thousands, and would be impossible to find completely. They are powered by ocean currents, and only Tranh has the remote controls. Basically you will never find them. You can dehumidify for all of eternity, but of course it would interfere with nature's real hurricane cycles. And also, there needs to be a deciding battle. Say it's a battle under water to destroy the weather stations in the Gulf of Mexico. Then the treaty can take place wherever. And UP, you've done enough to Yarphei. I think a hurricane bluff should be allowed. Detectivekenny 23:32, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Maybe we should destroy the controls (i.e. destroy tranh chup-yar city) and then dehumidify. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 23:36, February 9, 2010 (UTC) I let you declare war on me, but not kill Tranh Chup-yar. Besides, you have no idea where he is and neither do I. Detectivekenny 23:37, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Cant kill leaders without permission but if Tranh wants to launch hurricanes at civilians, Everett is more than happy to level Tranh Chup-yar City or Saigon. United Planets 23:42, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Whoa, whoa, whoa, chill. You can do what you want with Saigon, but I have permanent offices in Tranh Chup-yar City. That would be devastating to the global economy. Woogers 23:45, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Look at it this way. Everett uses droids so no one is killed. They are very cheap, and come at little cost to Everett. But Yarphei is using real people, because of its ethical beliefs. In conventional warfare, the point is to get even. If this is conventional warfare, then it is right that Yarphei get even by killing civilians. If this is not conventional warfare, then it is perfectly fine that Yarphei do considerable damage. I just don't see how it's right to get even when you're manufacturing droids cheaply. Well, the rules are that in war, you can destroy only military stuff. Obviously that's not fair, as droids aren't losses. Either you let me kill civilians, or you not kill any VLA members. Detectivekenny 23:51, February 9, 2010 (UTC) :He said LEVEL the cities. Not kill enemy combatants in them. Level as in Nuke and/or Orbitally Bombard them. Nuking Tranh Chup-yar city results in global economic pain because of the Federation's role as the World's second largest economy and the possible disruption to that economy. Woogers 23:56, February 9, 2010 (UTC) That makes no sense. If Tranh is going to commit acts of terrorism against civilians then fine he can do it but then Everett is going to have no choice but to defend its civilians from harm by any means necessary. And Woogers, I forgot about that, lucky for Tranh, his capitol wont be destroyed because of the EAF. BTW, Tranh has the option to give this up at any time. He started it and has no right to complain regarding getting pwnt by fusion weapons and droids. In fact, had he not invaded Wales (whichI still dont understand why), he would have completely avoided conflict with Everett and most nations. United Planets 00:00, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Well, he started the war, but in the real world, there aren't Future World rules made and enforced by someone on the opposing side. What ever happened to IAR? Detectivekenny 00:03, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Massachusetts Tornado It has nothing to do with Tranh Chup-yar. Detectivekenny 00:43, February 10, 2010 (UTC) The more he messes with nature and the weather, the more random incidents of unnatural weather will occur. Jet stream shift is only the beginning. United Planets 00:48, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Oh, how about some cold current changes course right into Yarphei and extincts half the fish there? Or the gulf stream changes course? —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:52, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Wait for him to keep alterign the weather. The more he damages it, the more severe the climate gets. United Planets 00:54, February 10, 2010 (UTC) *headdesk* How do you know that random things like this will happen? This isn't your little storybook, and you're not (forgive me if I'm wrong) someone who can predict weather patterns based on vague facts on a website. Maybe the dehumidifiers caused a snowstorm in coastal Ecuador. Or maybe a butterfly flapping its wings did so. Detectivekenny 00:55, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Because look at our real life climate as a result of climate changes. We have like NO snowfall this year in New York, which is bizarre, I've never seen so little yet TONS of it in the south... even snow in TEXAS!! I have never heard of these things before. Now imagine some jackass constantly altering the weather patterns, making drastic changes in temperature, precipitation and other things in places where it does not belong (tornados in Falkland, hail and snow storms in Vietnam, hurricanes in the winter months, record heat in the winter in the UK. This kind of damage and alteration would cause severe changes in climate and weather patterns, throwing off the normal systems. United Planets 01:01, February 10, 2010 (UTC) What part of New York are you in, cause I'm buried under three feet down here in DC, and its STILL snowing. Also, can't wait for tsunamis off Tokyo, let's do it. Woogers 01:03, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Upstate NY, Albany region. Hell yea lets make this some Day After Tommorrow shit. United Planets 01:06, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Well, I don't like the idea of you changing the weather for your own benefit. Give me a proof of why the stated alterations will cause a tornado in Massachusetts and I will leave you alone. Detectivekenny 01:11, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Every country will be hurt by it. Also Woogers, tsunamis are tectonics not weather so that wouldn't happen. But flash floods would be good. . . —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 01:12, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Bull. If James Cameron can make tsunamis randomly swallow world cities, then we can too. Woogers 01:16, February 10, 2010 (UTC) F'ING LULZ United Planets 01:18, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Lulz, when did he do that? Not a big moviegoer. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 01:17, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Everyone get on the chat. Future World Chat United Planets 01:21, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Is it just me or are you people fighting? Btw, it snowed in Arizona today (lie) xD -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 09:00, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Everyone get on the chat, I want to talk about weather. Future World Chat —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 01:16, February 11, 2010 (UTC) Can we avoid chat? I sort of have stuff to do. Detectivekenny 01:18, February 11, 2010 (UTC) Just need you for 2 or 3 minutes. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 01:28, February 11, 2010 (UTC) War Protests FYI the Buddhist protests weren't necessarily anti-VLA. They were mostly because of all the Buddhists being killed in Yarphei. Some were anti-VLA, but most just wanted a simple and easy solution, i.e. the westerners surrendering. Detectivekenny 02:06, February 12, 2010 (UTC) In the western world, the protests are anti-VLA. Most are made up of Vietnam War veterans, immigrants who previously lived in Yarphese controlled territory, British citizens and others. United Planets 15:47, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Weather Bad idea. Detectivekenny 02:30, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Why? —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 02:41, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Project Stormfury. Detectivekenny 02:43, February 12, 2010 (UTC) So, what's wrong with it? —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 02:44, February 12, 2010 (UTC) After that, the western world decided to give up trying to dehumidify hurricanes without breakthroughs. I see nowhere that the western world has made any breakthroughts since then. Therefore, the technology doesn't exist in the western world. Therefore, any dehumidification is from a pre-Project Stormfury era. Project Stormfury failed. Therefore, any new use of that technology (or earlier) will likely fail. Cascadians have high IQs. Therefore they are not dumb, and would not do dumb things unless they had to if they considered long enough. Trying something that will fail is dumb. Therefore, Cascadians would not do those things if carefully considered. (like my proof, lol?) Detectivekenny 02:59, February 12, 2010 (UTC) I see nothing wrong with why it shouldn't work, especially if you also used dry ice. How do you control weather? Bad idea, because Weather modification in warfare has been banned by the United Nations.. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 12:47, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Like there's been no defiance of the United Nations before. Woogers(lol what ) 17:10, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Yarphei should be sanctioned right now for this. We are preventing and restoring normal weather, you are making random storms and hail. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 22:19, February 13, 2010 (UTC) The UN is superannuated. There is now PAFF and CEAS. But seriously. The western world hasn't tested weather control as intensively as Yarphei, so Yarphei deserves to use its technology. Look at all the treaties overturned because this is Future World. The use of droids was never delegated to countries. And Yarphei isn't just doing bad with its weather control. Just today Yarphei sent planes over to Rio to lower the temperatures to about 32°. Tranh would also be happy to provide snow for the Olympics for about US $1,000,000. Detectivekenny 22:46, February 13, 2010 (UTC) We stole your weather control, we could compete with you. Our bid is US $900,000. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 01:27, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Why, pray tell, would you sell YOURSELF snow for YOUR winter olympics? The olympics are in Vancouver, and Vancouver is in Cascadia. So why sell yourself snow? Honestly, stop trying to be so competitive. Woogers(lol what ) 01:33, February 14, 2010 (UTC) LOL, I'm just bugging Yarphei. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 01:51, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Olympics Are you going to mention the Olympics at all, TM? Detectivekenny 17:32, February 13, 2010 (UTC) It's almost exactly the same as Canada except from some security changes and stuff like that. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 22:19, February 13, 2010 (UTC) So are we having the Olympics? Woogers(lol what ) 22:56, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Yes. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 23:33, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Taiwan Which counties are you using, Woog? Detectivekenny 22:51, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Taipei, Taoyuan, Yilan, Hsinchu, Miaoli, Taichung, Hualien, Nantou, Kinmen, Lienchiang, Changhua + Keelung C, Taipei C, Hsinchu C, and Taichung C. IF that's too much, let me know, and yuo can have Changhua, Nantou, and Hualien. Woogers(lol what ) Just curious, but are you using Wade-Giles or Hanyu Pinyin for the EAF? Detectivekenny 23:22, February 16, 2010 (UTC) That seems about right. But I think I'll take Changhua/Zhanghua. Detectivekenny 23:27, February 16, 2010 (UTC) I've not begun my cultural investigation yet. I've only done an economic-political investigation so far. Which would you recommend? Also on a semi-related, yet distant topic, I can't decide whether to use natural Surname Givenname or western Givenname Surname for articles. I'm kind of torn between what I'm used to and what it is. You're culturally adept, so I though't I'd ask. Woogers(lol what ) Hanyu Pinyin is more efficient, so I would recommend it (of course I have several of my own systems, but this isn't the place for marketing). However, you will have to rename most Taiwanese counties and cities. Taipei is Taibei, Taoyuan is still Taoyuan, Yilan is Yilan, Hsinchu is Xinzhu, Miaoli is Miaoli, Taichung is Taizhong, Hualien Hualian, Nantou Nantou, Kinmen Jinmen, Lienchiang Lianjiang, Changhua Zhanghua, Keelung Jilong. Taiwan is still Taiwan. And I think that you should use surname-given name. Isn't that what you are already using for Korean names? Besides, you don't usually see Zedong Mao, Jintao Hu, or Kai-shek Chiang or anything like that. Detectivekenny 23:43, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Yea, the split surfaced when I got to Korean names. They didn't sound right Givenname Surname, but I didn't want to change the Japanese ones I had.Woogers(lol what ) 23:45, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Taiwan was going to join PAFF but. . . yeah. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 01:09, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Since when? United Planets 01:15, February 17, 2010 (UTC) :On chat you said so. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 01:18, February 17, 2010 (UTC) PRC wouldn't have liked that. Nor would the CEAS. Woogers(lol what ) 01:17, February 17, 2010 (UTC) :But Taiwan is too awesome to get taken over by CEAS. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 01:19, February 17, 2010 (UTC) ::What makes you think the CEAS is a bad thing? Pfft. West Coasters. Woogers(lol what ) 01:25, February 17, 2010 (UTC) China was awesome enough to get taken over by the CEAS. PWN. Detectivekenny 01:20, February 17, 2010 (UTC) :::I don't live on the West Coast. I live in the midwest. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 20:45, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Anyone who doesn't live within 500 miles of 95 is West Coast. Woogers(lol what ) 22:25, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Miles suck and are obsolete. I disagree BTW. Great Lakes is. . . not West Coast. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 03:02, February 18, 2010 (UTC) The Imperial Measurement system is God's gift to humanity, and everyone not living in Florida, Georgia, South Carolina, North Carolina, Virginia, Maryland, the District of Columbia, Pennsylvania, Delaware, New Jersey, New York, Connecticut, Rhode Island, Massachusetts, New Hampshire, Vermont, or Maine is West Coast to me. Woogers(lol what ) 03:07, February 18, 2010 (UTC) I disagree strongly. And I must stress the point that God. . . er. . . isn't. . . er. . . um. . . real (at least until proven real)?I'm an atheist. The Imperial Measurement system is now obsolete and is deity here's "gift" to make our life more complicated to measure and out of wack. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 03:09, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Well, the reason there are imperial measurements is because they are the most intuitive. China and the ancient Peruvians both used measurements eerily similar to the imperial foot. Then came the quantitative revolution and a need for simplification. Detectivekenny 03:19, February 18, 2010 (UTC) ps3 crash Lol that sucks for those who have old PS3s. I was watching a movie on mine this morning happily. On an IC note, Sony and Toyota are unlikely to win elections after such failures. Sony was a leader for midterms. Woogers(lol what ) 15:40, March 1, 2010 (UTC) You must have the PS3 Slim. Its the only one working. All the "fat" PS3s are down totally. No access to PSN, can't play downloaded games, can't play disk games and it is possibly a Y2K error. Everyone's PS3s flipped over from 2/28/2010 to 12/31/1999 (Y2K). Went down last night at 9PM USA EST. On Playstation Forums, everyone is flipping out. United Planets 15:58, March 1, 2010 (UTC) That really sucks. Woogers(lol what ) 16:04, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Protests LOOOOOOL Warmonkey, ignore the protests, they do it all the time. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 18:22, March 8, 2010 (UTC) : Lol yearh they do, and as usual the government does nothing ;P --Rasmusbyg 18:30, March 8, 2010 (UTC) :: BTW why doesn't anyone come to the chatroom anymore? --Rasmusbyg 18:36, March 8, 2010 (UTC) ::: We do use it when there is a huge disagreement. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 20:12, March 8, 2010 (UTC) June Have a couple of problems. Firstly, what are these "key CEAS targets"? I'm a founder of CEAS and I don't know any. Secondly, isn't it against rules to damage another user's country without consent? If I were to think of key targets, they'd be all in Yarphei or the EAF, with some few others in blanks. Lastly, If you do after all decide to bomb CEAS countries, expect your weapons platform to be destroyed shortly afterwards. Thanks in advance. Woogers, Ruler of (random nonsense, Koiwai, Saikyo, ) 08:12, June 10, 2010 (UTC) I'm not really paying too much attention to the Myanmar stuff. Did he specify an attack on Yarphei or did he just attack CEAS blanks? Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 09:02, June 10, 2010 (UTC) I dunno, he was really vague. Woogers, Ruler of (random nonsense, Koiwai, Saikyo, ) 09:34, June 10, 2010 (UTC) He mentioned getting ahold of Thailand and Cambodia to keep control of Yarphei, but that's not really going to happen… —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 12:44, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Stop Deleting My Posts!!! I am giving you a deal for Myanmar, DK. Either abandon Belgium or don't expect back Myanmar.Gatemonger 01:53, June 11, 2010 (UTC) He's not commenting out your posts to Current Events, I am. It's against the rules to do damage to another user's country without their consent. A bombing campaign on the Northern Defence Line is implied against the rules. Woogers, Ruler of (random nonsense, Koiwai, Saikyo, ) 01:56, June 11, 2010 (UTC) No deal. I have right to Belgium and OIS is not going to let Burma go. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 01:58, June 11, 2010 (UTC) But then how TF can i hammer Yarphei into submission? You can get rid of the Northern Defense Line thing, but leave the Myanmar stuff. Btw, that is highly unrealistic. Russia is too militarily powerful to allow something like that to happen. Its pretty obvious that the OIS strategy to win the war involves control of Russia. I've got my eye on that region. Gatemonger 02:03, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Im holding on to Burma then. No ifs ands or buts. Meet the newest colonial possession of FGC, Burma.Gatemonger 02:06, June 11, 2010 (UTC) You've seemed to be messing a lot with Yarphei, so don't complain if you see a direct invasion in the near future. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 02:17, June 11, 2010 (UTC) North Burma will be confiscated according to FW rules if you can't produce a good article, fyi. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 02:19, June 11, 2010 (UTC) ACTUALLY, invading nations allows other nations to defend that nation (with permission if a user nation). Anyone can perform bombing raids on the Northern Defense Line, because it is not a territory that is globally recognized as part of Yarphei. Gatemonger, please keep bombing the Northern Defense Line. Yarphei is really getting on my nerves. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 16:49, June 11, 2010 (UTC) You may not, however, attack the Yarphese mainland or the falklands. Belgium is currently part of Yarphei BECAUSE it has been agreed on. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 16:51, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Oh really? Any Franco-Germanic posessions in Southeast Asia will not be recognized as owned by the Commonwealth and as such will be subject to liberation by OIS peacekeeping forces. 16:52, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Sure you can invade and attempt to kick them out. Just like we can invade the stupid defense thing and kick them out. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 17:27, June 11, 2010 (UTC) DO IT Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 17:34, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Excellent. Now that we have that all settled, expect Belgium to stay with Detectivekenny, AND for us to liberate Burma when it comes down to Gatemonger trying to hold it against Yarphei. As for the Buffer Zone, that's up to Detectivekenny, but count Sakhalin as an expansion of the EAF. Woogers, Ruler of (random nonsense, Koiwai, Saikyo, ) 17:45, June 11, 2010 (UTC) :Wrong. Those are all unrecognized territories that are actually invasions into Russia. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 12:13, June 12, 2010 (UTC) :Whatever, I don't care if you don't recognize it, I claim it as a legitimate expansion, and I plan on keeping it. I've already started building on it. Woogers, Ruler of (random nonsense, Koiwai, Saikyo, ) 15:23, June 12, 2010 (UTC) The buffer zone was to create asymmetry before the war. Wait until Yarphei refuses negociations with Russia before taking any action. And that should be in about a week when I get access to Paint back. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 19:46, June 11, 2010 (UTC) War Pages All war activity goes on the war pages unless an action is of extreme importance such as "Said war has begun", "said war has ended" or an event within the war "nuclear attack in said city or country". Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 19:03, June 11, 2010 (UTC) SERIOUS BUSINESS IRL CRISIS http://www.wgrz.com/news/local/story.aspx?storyid=77755&catid=13 GENTLEMEN PLEASE READ THIS AND SHIT YOURSELVES ACCORDINGLY. If you don't live in America, you may commense laughing. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 03:03, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Poor New York is Poor. Woogers, Ruler of (random nonsense, Koiwai, Saikyo, ) 03:17, June 12, 2010 (UTC) wtf? Why would the government collapse? :( —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 12:11, June 12, 2010 (UTC) The truth? BECAUSE OF REPUBLICAN SCUM REFUSING TO PASS A VITAL 2010 BUDGET BILL AND ON TOP OF THAT VOTING AGAINST EXTENSIONS TO PASS THE BILL WHICH IN TURN WILL END UP DOING TO FOLLOWING ON MONDAY JUNE 14, 2010: *No police *No 911 call center *No fire department *No ambulance service *No garbage disposal *No public transportation Even Worse: *Terrorism Hotline Is NOT ACTIVE *Prisons and jails lose funding *Crime Waves *Rioting *DOOMSDAY What am I doing? I happen to live in New York myself not far from Albany. I will be GTFO the moment I hear the bill was refused again. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 18:42, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Sucks. Woogers, Ruler of (random nonsense, Koiwai, Saikyo, ) 18:49, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Is the bill just cutting welfare programs and government spending? Im interested, does anyone have more info on this bill?Gatemonger 02:12, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Well it looks like the retards in the Legislature passed another weekly emergency spending bill. But we'll see what happens next Monday when they have to vote AGAIN. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 04:02, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Deciding the War I've come up with a completely fair way of deciding battles in this and any future wars, should we choose to accept it. More info in the coming days. It's somewhat like a game, lol. Woogers, Ruler of (random nonsense, Koiwai, Saikyo, ) 19:53, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Everett, Iraqistan and 4chanistan may be temporarily absent due to economic crisis in New York State. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 20:13, June 12, 2010 (UTC) You mean that you'll be busy or that the countries themselves will be sending aid? —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 21:35, June 12, 2010 (UTC) It means if the New York State government shuts down on Monday, I'm evacuating myself from the impending riot and war zone. If I don't have internet access whereever I plan on going to, my countries may be absent for an unknown period of time. LINKS: ANARCHY & CHAOS Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 21:56, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Well, all I can say is good luck, and have fun sightseeing. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 22:13, June 12, 2010 (UTC) lol Assuming New York didn't descend into Fallout-esque anarchy and discord, did the BP oil spill happen in this thing? Woogers, Ruler of (random nonsense, Koiwai, Saikyo, ) 22:53, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Well Everett does not use oil nearly as much as it used to... I'm not sure whether or not it would have happened. I guess it could but Everett is far smarter than the United States, hence why the spill wouldnt be nearly as disasterous. USA + BP = Failtards. It's like Hurricane Katrina all over again with FEMA. I'll say lets let it happen but the crisis was dealt with a month ago. How does 60 days pass by and it's still leaking oil? Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 23:02, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Because whatever they try keeps not working! —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 23:04, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Because they were too retarded to place a shut off valve on a damn pipeline like every normal plumber would. But not in Everett. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 23:10, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, that too. Everett uses it mostly for plastic now, right? —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 23:14, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Everett uses oil for various stuff still. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 23:16, June 17, 2010 (UTC) :Why? But the whole point of this question was because I don't have any good reportable news for today, and I need something to include in my newsbar. Woogers, Ruler of (random nonsense, Koiwai, Saikyo, ) 23:56, June 17, 2010 (UTC) ::I'm cool with my average topic statement. Also, topic statement topic changer. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 02:59, June 18, 2010 (UTC)